Protective kneepads are often used by workers who must work on their knees as part of their day-to-day work. Such work includes installing floors, working on automobiles, performing masonry work and doing plumbing. The specific type of kneepads used by these workers can have rollers or casters on them to facilitate moving the user around on his or her knees. Such kneepads may be found in the prior art. However; such kneepads, at least those that are designed for physical attachment to the user's body, suffer from a common problem. When the user of these prior art kneepads stands up from the kneeling position, the kneepads are prone to dislocation from their intended position proximate the user's knees. This movement occurs because the weight of the kneepads with their casters, rollers, etc. is sufficient to overcome the restraining force of straps or other attachment devices used to hold them in position. Consequently, gravity pulls the prior art kneepads lower along the leg of the user, making it difficult and sometimes impossible for the user to walk. The kneepads must then be repositioned before the user may again resume a kneeling position on the floor or ground. Attempts have been made to overcome this problem by providing more and/or tighter restraining devices about the shin and calf, but this solution has typically subjected the user to discomfort from the tighter restraints.